A Gorgon's Muse
by RedStringsandLiterature
Summary: Tryphosa Muse had believed she was going to be that ghoul that would always be shoved into lockers and snubbed by her peers. But when a monster named Deuce walks into her life, it is pulled to a halt and turned upside down. (DeucexOC)


**Chapter 1**

'I am going to be stuffed into a locker before lunch...' Biting her lower lip, Tryphosa Muse stares up at her new school, Monster High. Looking down at the letter Headmistress Bloodgood had sent her as soon as her application was accepted. The kind words handwritten upon the page did nothing to calm her nerves. She had been extremely bullied at her earlier schools for monsters, so she had convinced her mother and her aunts that if she had problems here, she could either get homeschooled or go to a normie school.

Taking a deep breath, Tryphosa climbs the steps, her heart pounding hard and harder as she grows nearer to the front doors. As she grips the cold steel handle, she whispers one final plea, then tugs it open. Monsters of all kinds are wandering the halls, laughing with friends and searching for their classes and books.

"Hey, what is a normie doing here?" Suddenly feeling a presence behind her, Tryphosa peeks over her shoulder, only to see a huge figure hulking over her. It was a Minotaur, glaring at her as if she were the lowest living thing on Earth. "Normies aren't welcome here, so you'd better leave before I-"

"Manny!" A young werewolf stomps up to the intimidating Minotaur, her hair pink hair in long waves, wearing a short, black dress with paw print patterns on it, a short black jacket, and killer black boots. Tryphosa then notices that her stockings are fishnet. She had to hand it to the ghoul, she has awesome style. "Leave the ghoul alone, she barely entered the school and you are already acting like a kid!"

"But-"

"Do you want me to get Frankie..?" The ghoul sets her hands on her hips, raising a daring brow. Manny seems to go pale and runs off. Then the ghoul turns back towards Tryphosa. Soon she holds out her hand. "Hey, sorry about Manny, he can be bull-headed at times. I'm Howleen, and you are..?"

"Tryphosa Muse, my mom is Terpsichore, one of the nine muses of Ancient Greece." She offers a kind smile, yet feels the butterflies in her belly. Maybe she can actually make friends this year..? "I'm not exactly a monster, but my mom thinks I should hang around them, though I never have much luck..."

"Well, maybe I could be your friend; you seem like a nice ghoul, though your fashion sense could use a big help…" Howleen gives a small shrug. "Sweats are not the greatest outfit to wear and make a first impression..."

Tryphosa peeks down at her loose black sweats. Sure, they were not chic, and a bit tight on the hips and chest, but they help stop the comments she had received in her earlier school. But hearing those comments causes her cheeks to heat up in shame.

"Anyway, what's your first class?" Howleen watches at the other girl rummage through her bag, paper, pencils and binders tumbling on to the floor. She scoops them up when the young muse finally pulls out her schedule and squints at it.

"I have... Home Ick! Oh, I enjoy cooking!" A smile spreads across her face as she sees the first class of her schedule. "Followed by Biteology, Dead Languages, and Drama."

"Careful with Mr. Rotter, he never gives out As." Howleen laughs and hands Tryphosa her stuff, whom tucks it all back into her bag.

"I'll take your word for it, I should get going, I need to get to class so I can have a feel what it will be like..." Tryphosa waves back at her new friend and takes off down the hall, her thick, long brown locks flowing behind her.

**(Time skip)**

Setting her bag on the floor beside the teacher's desk, Tryphosa's deep violet eyes scan the room, taking in the settings. Cooking equipment everywhere, stoves, and ovens, anything a chef or ghoul who likes to eat could want.

The Home Ick teacher, whom had introduced herself as Ms. Kindergrubber,motions for the ghoul to come closer, then smiles kindly at her.

"Most of my students already have assigned partners in this class, but I talked with my best pupil, Mr. Gorgon, and he said it is okay that you partner up with him for now." The older monster pats her cheek and smiles up at him. "Welcome to monster High, dear."

"I think I may enjoy this class very much, since I'm such a glutton at times.." The muse smiles shyly and then the bell rings. Soon monsters begin piling in, putting on aprons and getting out pots and pans.

Tryphosa heads over to a vacant station, putting on her apron and putting her thick hair into a high ponytail. And soon she starts to wait, watching for 'Mr. Gorgon.' Upon not seeing him for a few minutes, she turns around and begins sorting out the pots and pans.

"Hey dudes, sorry I'm late, zombies are the worse in crowded hallways." The sound of the deep voice breaks her concentration. Soon she feels a large hand envelope her small shoulder. "Hey, are you my new cooking partner?"

Looking over her shoulder, Tryphosa suddenly feels the air rush out of her as her heart begins pounding hard in her chest.

**(To Be continued)**

AN: Thank you so much to everyone who has read the story so far. I am open to all reviews, because I know they can strengthen my writing. Anything about Tryphosa will be revealed in future chapters, I know that just giving the reader everything at one can be a bit boring at times. Anyway, please review if you have any suggestions, comments, or even little complaints.


End file.
